No Such Luck
|season=2 |number=34A |image=No Such Luck.png |airdate=March 13, 2017 |production=208A |writer=Karla Sakas Shropshire |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=The Whole Picture |next=Frog Wild }}"No Such Luck" is the first segment of the 34th episode of . Synopsis While eating breakfast, Lincoln learns from his sisters that they have planned activities later in the day and tries to sneak his way out of the kitchen. He explains to the viewers that with ten sisters, his schedule is always filled up, and never gets a day to himself. After heading upstairs, he runs into Lynn, who informs him that her softball game is coming up, and she needs the whole family to support her. Although Lincoln tries to evade out of this, he's forced into coming by Lynn. At the game, the whole family cheers for Lynn, while Lincoln looks on with boredom. Lynn's team, the Squirrels, is leading 3-0, unfortunately, the next four pitches causes the rival team to score four runs, causing the Squirrels to lose 3-4. As the family heads home, Lynn overreacts and chastises Lincoln for breaking her team's winning streak. Because of this, Lynn declares Lincoln as "bad luck", and bans him from coming to her activities. The next day, Leni wants to invite Lincoln to her activity, but Lynn interferes, and tells Leni not to bring Lincoln since he's just "bad luck". This causes Lincoln to get an idea. He convinces Leni that his presence might cause something to go wrong, and Leni immediately believes him. Pretty soon, Lincoln's little white lie spreads to the rest of the Louds, and they proceed to ban him from their activities. As a result, Lincoln now has all the time to himself. Lincoln spends his days playing video games, reading comics, and drinking milk straight out of the jug. Eventually, Lincoln's lie goes a little too far. Lincoln is forced into eating his breakfast in the living room, he isn't allowed to join his family going to the movies, his bedroom gets boarded up, forcing him to sleep outside, and he's not allowed to come to the beach to celebrate an achievement Rita and Lynn Sr. received. Lincoln tries to reason with his family, but their superstitious attitudes don't convince them. Realizing his family doesn't believe him, Lincoln resorts to one last tactic. At Lynn's softball game, Lincoln disguises himself as the mascot of the Squirrels so he can prove that he is not bad luck. However, the Squirrels are struggling to win the game. After Lynn gets two strikes, Lincoln begins to wonder if he really is bad luck. Suddenly, Lynn manages to hit the ball, and the Squirrels end up winning the game. When Lincoln reveals himself to his family, he states since Lynn won the game while he was present this means he isn't bad luck. Seeing his point, Lynn apologizes to Lincoln for hurting his feelings for her false belief, and the rest of the family follows suit, with Rita revealing she had sold all of Lincoln's furniture, much to his shock. In the end, Lincoln is happy that his family no longer sees him as bad luck, but only when he's wearing the squirrel costume at the beach, much to his annoyance. Gallery DB09D8A0-A456-490B-821E-E3268615F091.png|He may have to wear that costume, but at least he's not being excluded from his family. The Loud House Bad Luck Lincoln Nickelodeon UK|A preview video of the episode. Trivia * Fans and critics really refers this as "The Worst Episode". This episode because of the Loud Family is portrayed in this episode, according to Chris Savino on Facebook, it's states that Lincoln deserves to be punished and in that exact sort of way. * This episode aired in March 2017, and by coincidence in this episode, there is a calendar which has 31 days, and starts on a Wednesday. March is the only month in 2017 which matches with that calendar. * Lisa's underground bunker from "April Fools Rules" is mentioned in this episode. * The "FIVE MINUTES LATER" time card is similar to the one from "Attention Deficit". * Lisa's coffee cup reads "01101100", which is "L" in binary code. * In keeping with the comic theme of the show, there's a "THWACK" onomatopoeia, when the batter during the first game hits the ball. * Irony: One of the baseball commentators is named Pep, but has a very negative personality and doesn't get very excited in the action. The term "pep" means having a lot of energy and being excited. Errors * In the scene where Lincoln is asking Charles to sleep in his doghouse, the captions say "Eu tu" instead of "You too,". * In the description from Zap2it, it says Lincoln's sisters banned him from their activities, when it was also Lynn Sr. and Rita who banned him too. * During the scene where Lynn informs Leni to not take Lincoln to her event due to Lincoln's "bad luck", Lynn's eyelashes are missing. * On Lincoln's calendar, Luan's scrunchie is the color of her hair, instead of yellow, and the hole on Lana's cap is missing. * The episode completely contradicts the events of "Ties That Bind", because in that episode, the parents said they would never kick any of their children out the house, but in this episode, they kick Lincoln out of the house out of superstition. ** Also, in the aforementioned episode, Lincoln experienced what he was afraid of. Interestingly, both episodes were written by the same writer. * When Lily says Lincoln's name, there are many notes on the fridge, but when Lincoln sends Lily on the skateboard, there are less notes. * Before Lynn's second game, when Lincoln was outside, he was in his PJ's, but when he's in the squirrel suit, he has his clothes on. * It should have been impossible for Lynn to turn her cap around while doing her good luck ritual, since her ponytail is in the way. * During the scene when Lisa and Lori agree that Lincoln isn't bad luck, Lincoln falls backwards into the bathroom while it was open. Somehow, the door closes after he falls in with his hands full. * When Lincoln is telling Lola about his supposed "bad luck", Lola's gown is a different shade of pink, appearing as it looked in "Left in the Dark". Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 2, Volume 1: Relative Chaos External links *